Childhood Friends
by haruhi12
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjaw are Childhood friends... since Grimmjaws father had to work in tokyo.. They had to seperate... Three years later Grimmjaw decides to visit his friend during the start of summer vacation... Pls review! Thanks
1. The Arrival

It was summer vacation. Ichigo didn't have anyhting to do for his summer. He was just sitting in his room... doing nothing but just waiting for the time to pass...

"Well it's niceseeing you again Grimmjaw!" Issin said in a loud voice.

Ichigo startled, quickly got-up and ran to the front door... When he got there he saw Grimmjaw standing at the front door.

"Yo! Ichigo!", Grimmjaw said.

"Why Ichigo your here!" Issin said.

"Grimmjaw!!!" Ichigo screamed.

Grimmjaw's my childhood friend, but we were more like brother's instead. But since he had to move to Tokyo because of his dads job. That was the last time we saw each other, three years ago.

"Something's really different about Grimmjaw", Ichigo said to himself slightly blushing.

"Let's go to the Living room sowe can have some tea", Issin said.

The two men followed Issin to the living room.

Grimmjaw sat down on the floor when they got there.

"Grimmjaw!, Where are my presents..?" Ichigo asked.

"Umm.. you see... I can't give it to you just yet... it's hard to give it to you now... may be later..." Grimmjaw said awkardly.

Ichigo then grabbed Grimmjaw's shirt and pulled him closer, their face almost touching.

"What come on now!!! Don't get stingy!!!" give it to me!!!" Ichigo said angrily.

"Now.. now... you should both take a bath together." Issin said.

"Yah! just likewhen we were young!" Grimmjaw said to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded.

In the bathroom...

"ahh!!! It feels so good bathing in a wooden bath it's certainly the best!" Grimmjaw said.

"Are they? I can't tell..", Ichigo said.

"Baka! they're definitely different!" Grimmjaw said.

"anyway... More importantly... why are you here...?", Ichigo asked.

Grimmjaw sat on the edge of the bath with a spread leg position and just letting his feet get wet.

"Hmmm...? I'm a high schooler now.. I can do whatever I want...", Grimmjaw answered.

"Oww... thats the reason..", Ichigo said.

"Your still in Middle School right..?", Grimmjaw asked.

"Yes", Ichigo answered.

"Oh! Can I ask you a question..?", Ichigo asked.

"Sure!" Grimmjaw said. "Umm... the hair around your dick... why is there so much of it...?, Ichigo asked while blushing.

"Well.. I'm now 16 so it's quite normal to have this much..", Grimmjaw answered.

"really..wow...", Ichigo said.

"What..? you haven't got any yet...?" Grimmgaw asked.

"ahh.. well.. I'm sure it's going to be soon..." Grimmjaw said.

"Anyway.. you can do a lot of things when you grow older.. like this..." Grimmjaw grabbed his dick and pulled the skin so that his head was showing.

"Wow!!! It's just like dads!!! Can I touch it Grimmjaw...? Can I can I pls!!!" Ichigo said.

"Well.. I don't know..." Grimmjaw said reluctantly.

"Come on... Pls...?" Ichigo pleaded.

"Well alright fine.. Only a little...", Grimmjaw answered.

Grimmjaw then stood up so Ichigo can look at his dick better. Ichigo the touched the head then he slid down to the base, the up again .

"wow!!! It's incredible and amazing!!! Theres even hair growin on your balls too!", Ichigo said.

"Hey.. Ichigo... Just a little", Grimmjaw said while bluching and enjoying the sensation.

"Feels so good"Grimmjaw said to himself.

Then Grimmjaw's dick swung up, this surprised. Ichigo and he was taken a back.

"Wah...?", Ichigo yelped.

Then Grimmjaw touched Ichigo's unerect and uncut dick. He touched it from the base to the head.

"St..Stop.. it Grimmjaw!" Ichigo said while blushing.

"But It's only fair that I touch yours since you touched mine. Also I'm paying you back. If you don't want to you can just say so..." Grimmjaw said while bluching.

"Ahh..." Ichigo moaned.

"Hey you two!!! How long are you planning to take a bath!? Dinners ready!!!" Issin said.

"Ye-yes Sir!!!" They both screamed at the same time they were taken a back so theystood up straight and faced each other.

"Whew! That was close!" The rest has to wait... maybe later.. After dinner..." Grimmjaw whispered to Ichigo.

Ichigo just stood there..

"Grimm...jaw..." Ichigo said to himself.

k! end of this chapter!!! Pls REVIEW!!! Thanks I appreciate it!!!


	2. After Dinner

After dinner, Grimmjaw and Ichigo went to their bedrooms without saying a thing to each other. Ichigo was just lying on his bed. He just couldn't sleep due to Grimmjaw's statement... But he remembered something...

"oww yeah, Grimmjaw hasn't given me my present yet!" Ichigo said to himself. 

"I'm seriously going to get it tonight! I can't sleep tonight so maybe this is a right time.." He said to himself

Ichigo then stood up, opened his door and thenheaded for Grimmjaws room. When he got there he saw that Grimmjaws door was slightly opened so he peeked inside to see if Grimmjaw was still awake. Ichigo could herae the sheets rustling and moving. 

Then Grimmjaw lifted the sheets to uncover himself. Ichigo could now see that Grimmjaw was just wearing a sleeveless undershirt and a boxer. Grimjaw thengrabbed for his boxers and took them off. He then began to stroke himself slowly and at the same time hecaressed his nipples.

"What the! Grimmjaws dick is big again! just like in the bathroom! What is he doing..? he's stroking his dick.." Ichigo said to himself.Ichigo now was having an erection. Ichigo then placed both his hands on his erection as if he was hiding it. He then pulled his boxers down until it was on his knees... 

"Grimmjaw's strokinghis dick right.,..?" He asked himself.

Ichigo then stroked himself slowly since he didn't know what he was doing...

"What is this feeling...?" Ichog silently asked himself

Then suddenly Gimmjaw spoke...

"Ichigo...? Is that you..? It is you! Come in!" Grimmjaw said enthiustically

Ichigo then put on his boxers on properly then went in reluctantly and was covering his bulged shorts with his hands

"Umm, you see…I came here.. to... get my present.. since I didn't get it earlier..." Ichigo stated hesistantly and was now blushing

"Oww... So thats why you came here. Youre here to get your present. No worries" Grimmjaw said. 

Then stood up and closed the door properly this time. Grimmjaw then kneeled down..

"Pull your shorts down just like in the bathroom" Grimmjaw said

He pulled Ichigo's shorts while saying that.

"This is embarrassing" Ichigo said

Grimmjaw then touched Ichigo's erect dick and examined it

"Hmm.. you've got a good one. Even though its still uncovered you have a good erection" Grimmjaw said

"Hey Grimmjaw... thi...this is dirty..." Ichigo stuttered

"Hey Ichigo.. Do you want to feel something good...?" Grimmjaw asked

"Umm.." Ichigo said

Without waiting for an answer Grimmjaw started to suck on the dick.

"Hey Grimmjaw! This is really dirty! Ahh... uh.. Stop..." Ichigo said.

"Do you want me to thop...? Grimmjaw asked

Grimmjaw then let Ichigo's dick free

"If you want to have some more my mouths still open. So what are you going to do now Ichigo...? Grimmjaw asked with a very lustful voice.

Ichigo then placed his dick in Grimmjaws mouth and started to thrust forward. 

"I just couldn't resist Grimmjaw! It just felt so good!" Ichigo said.

"It's alright Ichigo, I can understand. This will feel much better."

Grimmjaw moved his tongue skillfully on Ichigos uncut dick. Since it was still uncovered, Grimmjaw placed his tongue inside Ichigo's foreskin to lick the very sensitive head. Then he circled it over and over again. Ichigo moaned at the newpleasure he was feeling.

"Grimmgaw I need to pee!" Ichigoscreamed

Grimmjaw knew that he wasn't going to pee execpt he was going to cum. Ichigo then came on Grimmjaw's mouth. He came a lot since it was still his first time.

" I can't believe you drank my pee..." Ichigo said disgustingly in a panthing manner

"That wasn't pee you idot! That was cum." Grimmjaw said

"Whats cum...?" Ichigo asked

"It was the liquid stuff that came out of your dick. You can get that when your erect and if you try to stroke yourself, or in much more simpler terms… It's called sperm, it's used to make a baby.." Grimmjaw explained.

He also babbled about other things as well as regarding to cum and how to do it.

"Oww.. I get it now!" Ichigo said.

"Seeing by your reaction... it was your first time ejaculating... that explains why you came a lot." Grimmjaw stated

After that the two sat on the bed and thetwo sat together closly

"So wheres my present Grimmjaw...?" Ichigo asked

"That was your present!" Grimmjaw said

""What..?" Ichigo said, surprised

"Why, didn't you enjoy it...?"Grimmjaw asked

Ichigo then moved closer to Grimmjaw and hugged him.

"Well, it's not like that... can I have my present again tomorrow..?" Ichigo asked

"O-of couse!" Grimmjaw said surprised.

Ichigo then hugged tighter and snuggled more on Grimmjaw. This made Grimmjaw blushed at this and hugged back.

"Sure we can try soething more tomorrow.. if you want..?" Grimmjaw said

"Sure no problem Grimmjaw.. just as long as it's my present..."Ichigo said sleepy

Then Grimmjaw noticed Ichigo asleep on his chest. He kissed him in the forehead. Ichigo then snuggled closer unto him.


End file.
